When the Dream Ends
by Icesythe
Summary: Akane is married, but not to Ranma, Where will he go what will he do now that shes gone, plus what about an unfinished score from Ranma and Ukyo's past and how dose Nabiki fit into all of this? Chapter one Revised R&R pls
1. Wedded Misery

-1**Chapter 1: Wedded Misery**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ ( Rumiko Takahashi Does I'm not worthy…**

"Sigh" Ukyo let out a song drawn out sigh as she pulled at the stuck wheels of her okonomiyaki cart out of a snowdrift and through one of the worst blizzards she had had ever seen. If it hadn't been for Ranma and his strength she would have had to ditch the cart miles back however being in route to the northern reaches of Japan in the middle of the worst winter in a century, the two sought to save their source food at least until they were either so snow bound they had to continue on without it or Ukyo could get something lighter to drag along her business with.

The two pressed on Bundled up tightly The fiercely cold and blade like icy wind swirling about the cart biting and tearing into exposed flesh like a garrote wire of frost and chill. Ukyo sighed again as the frosty edged of the wind's teeth bit into her exposed face stinging like that of a thousand Ice bees, and she tugged her scarf a little tighter around her face and neck. (Maybe she should have been happy with the way things were going. in one way she was she was here up in the frozen north of Japan with Her Ran-chan and no other suitors within miles of here. It was paradise well sorta The thing she had dreamed of since the Gambling king showed up in Nerima to collect on the Debts that she and Ranma owed him, and bet her okonomiyaki shop with the hopes of loosing and Ranma becoming her cook. However though she had her Fiancé finally where she had tried for those 2 years to get him Out on the road alone selling okonomiyaki as they went, the situation that had allowed this to happen was well... regrettable to say the least.

It all started a couple of months ago, At Akane's Wedding...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey whatcha doing ova there waool-flower" a somewhat Drunken Ukyo slurred at a pretty redheaded girl lonely sitting in the corner spilling some wine form her glass as she staggered slightly in her direction.

The redhead didn't respond she just sat there still like stone as if in some way trying to block out the events of the past month, Why she was still here she didn't even know herself, and dressed like this... "god if I had any sense I wouldn't have said yes when she asked me" She mumbled "I cant believe the nerve of that Akane, uncute, unsexy, built like a brick, strong as an ox..."

She tried to be mad to be strong to be anything just not like she was now, as a tear fell form a well guarded heart, like the first drops of rain at a funeral always cold never cleansing and coming form a deep emptiness left within. They came slowly at first then would have began to fall like a spring monsoon except for the incessant prying of one drunken Ukyo Kuonji.

"Common Ran-chan lets dance "she said putting her hand on Ranma's chin and lifting it up. Hoping to get a load of those unchanging gender bending transcending baby blues One thing Ukyo though was no matter hoe much Ranma changed those eyes did not, form the time they were 6 year old children fighting for free food in the street in front of her dad's Okonomiyaki cart, to the time when she had wanted desperately kill him and exact revenge for him running her life as a woman to the time when he had called her cute and she shouldered the mantel of Womanhood once more. And even when she found out that He changed into a She when she was splashed with cold water Those eyes never once changed.

Ranma sniffled a little and looked away at first, Ashamed of her apparent weakness and how she lad lost the woman she loved. however she soon gave in to Her oldest friends wishes and returned her kind gaze." Its funny Ranma thought how she had always said it, in a (superficial kinda don't kill me i really like you as a person and a best friend sorta way) but never really realized it, mostly because she Had never paid that much attention before, such things were hard when just about every girl and a couple of the guys in town had the hotts for ya. but Ukyo Kuonji, his oldest no make that best friend was in a manner well, very cute, if not just a tad bit handsome. A tall girl about 3/4 drunk, her long chestnut hair tied back into a long ponytail.

To a passing onlooker it would have appeared as if one of the young bachelors Brokenhearted with Akane's marriage was trying to pickup one of the bridesmaids, for one of those after wedding "I don't wanna be alones" Kinda things.

That's right in that tux and the way she wore her hair, how she stood and how she was inviting him up on the dance floor, She almost looked like a guy. She was tall and well muscled for a Japanese girl especially, of course that came form years of practice and wielding a battle spatula that weighted more than most battle axes. Damn she's kinda Sexy whichever way she dresses Ranma thought as he took her hand and stepped up onto the dance floor.

It was nearing the last song of the night when the mismatched pair stumbled onto the makeshift dance floor made form the Tendo Dojo. Ranma being the more sober of the two (Though only slightly so) began to lead Ukyo around the dance floor in something of a slow drunken waltz. Ranma wanted anything to keep Her/him from thinking of Akane and... what had just happened all the things that they had been through together But it was all for naught as the mood of the songs slowly faded into a deep slow melancholy ballad of some sorts resembling an all to well done cover of Disturbed's **"Mistress" **

"Ranma continually cast a glance over at Akane and her new husband, they were dancing a ways off weaving in and out of the crowds of people as if no one else had even existed Ever they just just seemed, so happy so together, in that so always meant to be together kind of way, the way couples no Husband and wife should be. But to Her, it just didn't seem right even after all the congratulations all the fare wishes and presents, not to mention all of the realities and collogues that poured in from all over the world for this exquisite event. In a way She should have been happy for Akane, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. It should of been her/His arms Akane was in dancing in some sweet ecstasy of in 5 minuets were outta here and on our way to our honeymoon and oh yea that whole wedded bliss thing or at lest, the first time i ever got up the nerve to get stupid drunk and stumble around on the dance floor with someone kind of felling. Ya know the special moments in life the things you always remember. Not stuck here a wall-flower in a pretty dress, just waiting to be embarrassed when some guy hit on her and made some all too blunt drunken advances. But of course that was bound to happen.

"Sigh" "At least it was Ukyo" Ranma sighed "Ranma was even kinda happy in a way that his old friend looked like guy, at least for now anyway. That was about the last thing Ranma wanted to be right now a guy, a guy couldn't show this kind of weakness especially in public, especially a martial artist of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts." She knew just how much her father hated that kind of weakness and dishonor.

Part of her knew it was silly but None of this had even been real until a couple of hours ago, when Akane marched in in that Extravagant white gown looking like some kind of Japanese goddess. Her hair grown out and done up Impeccably in long curled ringlets hanging down on Akane's "For once" feminine back and shoulders. The way she walked as the music played the look she had in her eye as she marched towards the alter, the way her face lit up with girlish excitement when the gold band slid onto her finger and the way she had kissed **HIM. **It made Ranma sick to her stomach the way things had just happened and how quickly they did too and that was probably why it took till now to hit her, Akane was gone, really gone this time, not just kidnapped by some random prince or another, or being held hostage by some jealous fiancé in some far off impenetrable mountain fortress guarded by the demons of a thousand years of war, but MARRIED... that word hit him harder than even most Ryoga's desperate Shishi Hokodan.

There would be no more adventure no more yelling no more fighting, no more Extra dimensional mallet attacks form no where, no more daring rescues, no more close calls with P-chan, no more Akane to hide behind when his psychotic other Fiancés came knocking, NO more, no more, no more anything...

At first the thought was sorta kinda in a worse case scenario type way bearable, "I mean after all a man isn't measured by the woman he's with he told himself..." Imminently after he felt foolish for saying that, He wasn't in any condition to be calling himself a man in this state, it was then that all the pain all the feelings he had held back for so long finally hit her and she began to cry instinctively she leaned into Ukyo's shoulder trying to hide her shame and failure.

"It ok Ra-chan" Ukyo almost said as Ranma leaned into her shoulder and began to cry, of all the people in the world she hated most of all to see him like this, Down out and alone, there was a good reason he/she was felling that way, Ranma had lost everything in less than a month Ranma had went form being, A Man among men, Hero, Fiancé, Next in line to inherit both the Tendo and the Saotome schools of anything goes martial arts, to The drunken Maid of honor in his X's Wedding, worst of all Ranma really did have feelings for Akane.

However the real kicker was although Ukyo was unhappy with that she had pretty much accepted the fact that Ranma really did care about Akane and Maybe one day when their parents weren't pushing it so hard for it he might marry Akane for love and Not strictly out of a sense of duty, and had done her best to prepare for the worst. Then this What a chance to finally show Ra-chan she really cared and that she wouldn't go and fall in love without it being with him... that... that...

Ukyo staggered slightly trying to remember what grand plan she had been devising this last month to try and get Ran-chan for herself now that Akane was out of the picture, but somehow her mind fogged to the brim with Alcohol and just the Wedding reception atmosphere, wasn't able to conjure the memory of the speech she had planed for this evening, but all searches were for naught as Ukyo Kuonji eventually decided to give up on remembering the plot until she had sobered up and for the moment decided to be content in holding the "Love of her life" against her breast as they waltzed about the dance floor no matter what he looked like.

Hiroshi began to slow his singing The music ended and the final song of the night began to play, it was slow, sad and well just seemed to fit the current mood, droning on without words its Melancholy yet deep lovers tone. Driving in the Loneliness and agony of all those who were alone here while simultaneously Bring out the joy and possibly lust of all those who had someone they deeply loved or for that matter just found tonight in their arms. About this time Ranma stopped crying and looked up at Ukyo, he was able to hold back the tears but just barely and her deep blue eyes were begging for some kind of comfort something to get her out of this hell she had fallen into. However Ukyo's barbed words were not quite what the gorgeous redhead had in mind.

"Fo'get her Ra-chan" Ukyo responded to some unheard que "Its not like she ever appreciated your dedication or nuthing, always rescuing her always, playing that helpless damsel in distress, your better off without her, That Ja'kass hussy, why if I was your girl..."

Fortune for Ucchan the music was loud enough that no one seemed to hear her except Ranma, though however true her words were they weren't the thing Ranma needed to hear at the time and as memories of all the times, she had saved Akane all the times she had risked it all for her, fought those demons stood in her place for all those stupid dangerous engagements, she goes and betrays her just like that, throws him away like an old used up dirty rag headed straight for the hell of burning trash. If Ranma Saotome ever did feel like a man, she certainly wasn't felling like one now that was for sure.

The rears returned once again and all the memories of failure, not just failure but failure as a man flooded her mind and Ranma pried herself loose form Ukyo's embrace and ran crying out of the building her bridesmaids dress flowing, sparkling in the cool Octobers air as she fled.

"Wa'it I didn't mean it like that Ran-chan, comeback." she spoke drunkly realizing her slip up all to late as she staggered off after her recklessly not caring about those she bumped into and almost knocked over as she followed. Ran-chan had gotten away from her before but not this time, No She wasn't running off at this hour in this way just to vanish for another 10 years while Ukyo Contemplated the thoughts of marriage or Revenge.

"There Is no way in hell I'm letting him go again" she growled as she followed the faint sound of running footsteps in the cool night air.

Ukyo had traveled a block or two down a lonely street before she was able to catch up with the emotional maid of honor.

"Wait Ra-chan I didn't mean it like that, ya know that right?" she hoped he apology would be enough to make up for the damage and pain she had stirred back up with her all to honest country girl mouth.

The redheaded girl stopped for a moment and then slowly turned around. She stood there for a moment thoughtfully forcibly choking back the tears and then with out warning with much effort began to shout. "Forget it Ukyo you wouldn't understand" Ranma lurching foreword slightly eyes squinting drunkenly as she continued to yell.

"First it was this damned curse then, it was Akane and Dads stupid pact he made with Soun Tendo about me marrying Akane, then all you fiancé's "O' Ranma, you so strong" He mocked them acting like shampoo. "I was so busy trying to keep that army of psycho girls form getting a' hold of me that I never got the chance to tell her how I felt bout her, but now there aint no chance... ever. I lost my manhood when I lost her too, i failed as a man Uc-chan, i couldn't even keep her the one that was promised to me the one i thought loved me i couldn't even keep Akane Akane..." With that all of the redhead's violence evaporated like a puddle on a sunny day and she sank down to her knees and once again began to cry again.

It might have been the cold air, or that run or maybe it was just that southern Japanese girl or maybe even the 10 years Ukyo lived as a Guy but whatever it was something hit her and Ukyo was suddenly felling a lot more sober, as she found herself waling up to Ranma.

"I couldn't even keep Akane" he repeated I loved her i saved her I...I... I may as well go and find my mom and show her my curse and...

**"SMACK"**

Ukyo's hand met squarely with the side of Ranma's face and for a moment he was shocked back to reality. "And what!" Ukyo yelled "You think i don't know how that feels, You don't think i know what's its like to fail as what I'm "SOPOSED" to be, you think i don't know that hell... Ranma Hun your as bad as that jackass Ryoga Living like the moon and the stars revolve around Akane, this so called goddess of Nerima, there are other girls ya know, Other people care about you appreciate you for who you are not some Invincible martial artist or a meal-ticket, or a gender changing cursed "

Ukyo's face flushed slightly turning red she couldn't believe what she had just said, or could she, after all she was drunk and what she was saying was true...

Ukyo wanted to say something nice but nothing came Ranma would never get over Akane if someone was always coddling her/him, telling him/her everything was going to be all right that he deserved Akane and that one day she would wake up too see what she had lost, "No that was NOT the answer" Ukyo decided with an adamantly resolve. "Ggggrrrrrrr... Just forget it have your own way down there Jac'kass, sulk over Akane till your pushing up daises for all i care!" And with that she turned around angrily to walk back to her shop.

She hadn't gotten much further than a few steps when... "Uc-chan I...I...I'm sorry i didn't mean to..."

She began to cry again only this time it was different maybe it was embarrassment for her prior foolishness, maybe it was shame for making this such a big deal, maybe it was... well whatever it was it was it was different than before.

Ukyo somehow knew this and held her tightly covering her naked shoulders with her tuxedo jacket and letting her cry until the alcohol finally took its effect on Ranma's weakened female form and she drifted off to a drunken sleep.

All the while all she could say was "I'm sorry Uc-chan, I'm sorry ah she held her best friend hoping she would shield her form all that had happened..."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well Here goes nothing this is my first Ranma ½ fanfic though I have been planning on writing one for the last 2 months or more. I know its kinda sad ATM, but everything has to start out somehow… right? Anyway tell me whatcha all think hopefully something good ill come out of this.**

**Anyone have any ideas to who Akane is married to ill gladly take request) only one hint though its not Ryoga, in fact Ryoga doesn't even know Akane is married yet.**


	2. Old friends

**Chapter 2: Old friends **

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is not mine ( im just borrowing it's characters for a while I promise )**

"ugh what's this..." Ranma thought as she rolled over in a vain attempt to rid her face of the sunlight pouring in the window and onto her face. This process of tossing and turning went on for a while Until she decided that she was fighting a loosing battle and crawled form the futon on the floor and to her hands and knees.

There like a giant cat she yawned and stretched loosening up tight ligaments and freeing the kinks form her back.

When she stood up she felt a rush of blood form her head and instinctively she smacked her self in the head and groaned and began to rub it." "Aw man It feels like I just got pummeled by pantyhose taru, And where the heck is everyone at?" "Pop, Pop, where are you old man?!? the redhead yelled looking around the room for a stocky bald man in a white karate Gi or a giant Panda.

Whichever it didn't really matter" She thought to herself as the stumbled groggily towards the door and slid it open.

"I had the most god awful; dream last night she grumbled almost inaudibly to herself as she walked out into the hallway and towards the bathroom. However Ranma with her eyes squinting nearly closed couldn't see the staircase that was just in front of her until it was too late and...

"BANG, oooh, Bump, Ahhh, smash, Ooowwww, clatter, BOOM,

The redhead found herself lying in a mess at the bottom of a set of stairs behind a curtain and the air smelled strangely of Seafood.

"That you Ran-chan?" She heard a familiar voice cry out and as Ukyo came bursting through the curtain accompanied by the sound of Okonomiyaki frying on a giant griddle.

"Uuuggghhhh... So it wasn't a dream then." She growled to herself and began to pick herself up.

"you poor thing" Ukyo said as she bent down to help her oldest friend.

"I'm fine." Replied quickly hopping to her feet trying to act tough, it worked well at least until the hangover headache returned that was. and she fell into Ukyo's arms.

"When ranma came to again she was leaning overtop of a hot plate and falling face first at it, fourtinaly he was quick enough to catch herself at the last minuet and pull away.

"Uh, how long was I out Ucchan?" She asked once again rubbing the left side of her face and eye with her hand.

Only a couple of Minuets that time, Ranma Honey." The spatula girl said cherry as she mixed up some batter or other.

Ranma sat there for a moment of two trying to go though and remember the events of the previous night, her face still partly covered with her hand. She reviewed what she could remember until she was satisfied and then spoke.

"So it happened last night Ucchan didn't it." She stated her hand still protecting her eye form the light.

Ukyo let out a sigh and turned around. "It did Ran-chan it did... I'm sorry."

"Sorry, What do you have to be sorry for!" The redhead spoke regaining some of her usual fire and pep. "Its not like you went and married Gisenkugi or nothing, Stupid Akane!" She growled lowly "Uncute, unsexy, built like a brick, thighs are too thick..."

"hey its not like i Expected it either Ranma honey." Ukyo interrupted.

"There was a brief selience as Ranma stopped her routine Akane griping and waited to say something.

"Its not like i would have cared so much if she had ended up with a good guy like Shinnoske or nothing but Hakaro Gosenkugi common he's not even a martial artist he's a total creep and..."

"For once i couldn't agree with you more." Ranma heard a familiar female voice come form outside of the restraint. "mind if i come in Ukyo she asked.

"Sure why not.." The okonomiyaki sighed finally she hag gotten Ran-chan all to herself then...

"Slowly the restraunt door slid open and in strode none other than Nabiki Tendo lugging a backpack that appeared to be almost nearly her own size on her back. She was wearing a pair of Faded blue jeans with black and white sneakers and a white long-sleeved thermal t-shirt under a black short-lived t-shirt With a red Chinese dragon screen printed on it and the words Tendo School of anything goes martial Arts accost the logo.

with a good bit of labor Nabiki carried the backpack into the restaurant and slung it on the floor beside of Ranma. "Gosh you'd think he lived outta that thing" she said sarcastly. before slumping over the counter and onto one of the nearby stools.

"So what do you want Nabiki?" Ukyo asked searching for an alterier motive in the Tendo girl's eyes.

"Well for starters I'll have 2 shrimp and a seafood Okonomiyaki, please. and uh Ukyo hold the clams you know how the go with my stomach."

"Listen here Nabiki if you thought you could just come in here and take Ran-chan back with you have for another thing coming honey!" Ukyo nearly exploded turning around in the Tendo girls face her battle aura flickering in the fragrant air of the restraunt.

"Oh please" Nabiki haughty responded. "You think i came after Ranma carrying that Sack of bricks?" she said pointing to he backpack at Ranma's feet.

"Hey what are you calling a brick!?!" Ranma yelled as he nearly ripped the top of the pack off began tearing some of his close form the bag.

"It was a figure of speech Ranma." Nabiki said coolly looking at the redhead before coolly turning to Ukyo.

"No Ukyo i simply came by to drop off Ranma's things, I had a felling he would be here, you two are a little more civil then He and shampoo or Ranma and Kodatchi." "Oh and Ukyo there is no need to shout you know you two aren't the only ones that woke up hungover today." as she rubbed her head

Ukyo's rage once like that of an Okonomiyaki cooking hotplate quickly fizzled out and she started to apologize...

"I'm sorr..."

"Don't worry about it Ukyo o know how you feel." Nabiki said as she chomped down on an one of her Okonomiyaki.

"But common Admit it Nabiki" Ranma said breaking the selience. "Pop and Mr. tendo didn't just send ya over here to bring me my stuff, they want you to bring me back with you isn't that right, i mean after all Soun still has You and Kasumi to marry off doesn't he?"

"Ol that," Nabiki sighed "Well I was hoping to keep that little tad of sunshine to myself, and not bother you with it, but here goes. Ahem, Ranma do you want to come back to the Tendo dojo with me and marry either me or my older sister Kasumi as per our fathers agreements?" She asked as scarstacly as possible. And for Nabiki that was pretty sarcastic.

"Feh... NO" Ranma replied angrily.

"Shucks, and i gave it my best try too..." She said laying it on thick. "Anyhow Ranma I really am sorry about the whole thing, I know how you felt about Sis... Akane and for her sake I kinda sotra hoped that you 2 would eventually work things out," The cool girl paused thoughtfully for a second and for that second Ukyo though that some words of comfort might come form The ice queens mouth, instead "Well what happens Ka sara sara, whatever happens will be and all that sorta thing" I'll see you two at school , and don't worry this time ittle only cost ya 3,000 yen to make sure that Shampoo and Kodachi don't find out Don't worry you can bring it tomorrow . she said as she picked up her 2 remaining okonomaki's and headed out the door.

Um yea, right." The stunned Ukyo replied. She was so confided Just a moment ago she wanted to pound the Tendo girl into the ground like a tent peg yet Nabiki left them like they had been friends for years and the anger had some how subsided in her. She had to admit one thing even though Nabiki wasn't know for her martial prowess she was still a force to be reckoned with that was for sure.

There was a long silent pause at the atmosphere when Nabiki left as both occupants of the restraunt just marveled at what had just happened. Finally Ranma broke the selience.

Well" she sighed shouldering her bag "I had better change back to a guy and get on out your hair Ucchan"

"Are you going back to the Tendos?"

"Probably not, doesn't feel right without Akane there ya know."

"Then where are you going Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked.

"Who knows" she replied Still plenty of Japan i haven't seen and then there is always china i might finally be able to get rid of this curse once and for all, See ya later Ucchan." She said flipping up the curtain to leave.

"Wait Ranma!" Ukyo said as the redhead was about to leave the restaurant "Hey i know you have had a hard time with everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks and you just got Dumped and (I said it I said DUMPED) How terrible Ukyo though to herself as she began to turn red with the embarrassment of rubbing salt in open wounds but somehow she held her composure and pulled it together long enough to keep speaking.

"I mean Ran-chan if it isn't too much of a bother couldn't you stay here for a week or so maybe get your strength back stock up little bit before you go off training alone..."

A small tear formed in her eye as she watched ranma barely flinch at her undercover plea, he wasn't going to stay even just for a little while, she was crushed and then just in her moment of deepest despair...

"Of course Ucchan, I got nowhere else to go do I unless I want to stay with Shampoo and the old ghoul while waiting for mouse to try and kill me. I can hear it now. "Prepare to Die Saltome enemy of all women, you will pay for your crimes against my precious Shampoo." She did her best mouse impersonation.

Ukyo laughed as he continued

"Or i could always go to The Kuno's God what would it be there "O' my Pigtailed Goddess thought Akane tendo has forsaken me thy love for me shines truly 100 fold," Then i change and "Oh ranma Darling eat some of this paralysis powder so i can throw you in one of the shoddy old broom closets here and Have my way with you, you manly beast you."

Ukyo was doubled over laughing so hard by now that she didn't even notice the burning okonomiyaki on grill and was leaning on her giant so as not to fall onto the hot grill.

"Well you never know?" ranma said scratching her chin. "Me and Koditchi might make a good couple , that is if I wouldn't mind getting Drugged poisoned, raped and possibly fed to Mr. green turtle, if i somehow transformed around her.

"Your a riot Ran-chan Ukyo said when she was finally able to contain herself. "Now get that pretty little ass of yours upstairs take a hot shower and turn back into a guy so i can feed ya. she motioned upstairs with her head.

"Yes Mam" Ranma Said as she took up off the stairs and fired up the shower, Now that's the Ucchan i remember **he** said to himself as the hot water began to wash over his face removing the tear and alcohol stains of the previous night. Its nice to have a good friend After all.

Meanwhile downstairs Ukyo smiled to herself, "Hah it was finally working maybe just maybe this time she had a chance, with Akane out of the way and Ranma honey staying with her she could show him her womanly side and... "Ill think about that later best not to Jinx it" She said to herself as some customers walked in.

**Well hopefully this Chapter was a little less depressing than the last, I want to hear some reviews guys all I got last time was a flame, (which I accept) A kick ass suggestion and a very inspiring Review telling me to read the manga, to the rest of you guys it cant be that bad can it, and if it is Tell me for crying out loud, I take suggestions and I consider request, And ol yea Who said this being a Ranma X Ukyo Fic Ranma still thinks Ukyo is 100 pure in her motives as far as he's concerned they are just Buddies though Ukyo has different plans… R&R guys Please )**

**Icescythe**


End file.
